


Stay with me

by Tillyalf427



Series: Death note one shots [1]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Assault, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 12:13:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17487845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tillyalf427/pseuds/Tillyalf427
Summary: Mello X reader one shot





	Stay with me

**Author's Note:**

> This is really old but I'm moving it from wattpad so yeah

"Hey, hey Mello. Hey, hey Mello. Guess what? Mello? Mello, guess what?" Y/N asked whilst repeatedly poking Mello who was sat next to her.  
"What?" Mello shouted at the smaller girl.  
"Do you wanna build a snowman?" She asked.  
"Uhhggg shut up already!" Mello exclaimed, due to the fact that this had been going on for over half an hour.  
"Melloooo! I'm soooo bored!" The H/C girl complained.  
"Entertain yourself then." Mello replied. As he said this however, Y/N moved over to him, laying her head on top of his stomach and closing her eyes.  
"And what do you think you're doing?" Mello asked  
"Sleeping." Y/N replied before she looked up and saw Mello's blushing face.  
"Aww, you're blushing!" Y/N squealed, reaching up and pinching Mello's cheeks.  
"N..no I'm not." Mello said, stuttering slightly.  
"And you're stuttering!" Y/N said again.  
"I already said I wasn't!" Mello shouted, scaring the smaller girl which caused her to shut up. A few awkward moments passed before Y/N stood up, heading towards the door.  
"Where are you going?" Mello asked, still sounding quite pissed off.  
"God, calm down. I'm just going for a walk." Y/N said, putting both hands up as if in surrender before leaving the building. She walked around town for a bit, thinking. She knew Mello had a bad temper and yet she still tried to annoy him. What if that was it and he hated her now? If Mello hated her now, she would have no reason to live anymore. She would be back to where she was a couple years ago before she met Mello.   
-Flashback-  
The seventeen year old girl was sat on the wall that surrounded the reservoir, ready to jump and end her life when the leather clad blonde saw her. He usually didn't care about what others do but in this case, he couldn't just leave her. Heading over to her, he grabbed her from behind and dragged her off the wall untill they were a bit away.  
"Why?" The girl asked, looking down as tears carried on dripping down her face.  
"Don't do it. If you do, just imagine how many people would miss you." Mello tried to reassure her.  
"No one would. My family's gone and no one else cares." She said  
"Well if no one else will, I will. I care about you." Mello said. He was creeping himself out at the moment, he was never this nice to people. There was just something different about her that seemed to make him want to protect her. That was the start of it all...  
-Flashback end-  
"Why do I always mess up?" Y/N asked under her breath  
"I don't know, why do you always mess up?" A voice asked behind her. She turned around to see another member of the mafia stood smirking at her.  
"Ugh, leave me alone." Y/N grumbled  
"I see your little guard dog Mello isn't here. Maybe we should have some fun..." The man said, his smirk growing at the girls uncomfortableness as he reached out to try and touch her chest.  
"Yeah, how about you get lost before I kill you." Y/N replied, kneeing the man in the stomach. He fell to the floor clutching his stomach as she knelt down near him.  
"You disgust me. I swear if you ever speak to me like that again I will not hesitate to kill you." She said, standing up again and walking off. Only, as she did this, the man who was curled up on the ground in pain reached out and grabbed her leg.   
"Ah!" She screamed as she fell to the ground, hitting her head and groaning in pain.  
"Leave. Me. Alone. What part of that do you not understand?" Y/N asked the man after she had stood up. She ran, wanting to get as far away from the man as possible however, this wasn't a good idea due to the fact that her head was spinning and she felt extremely dizzy. She decided to go back to the apartment she lived in with Mello and Matt and so, she ran in that direction.

"Where is she?" Mello asked himself as he tried yet again to ring Y/N's phone.  
"She said she was going for a walk, how long does it take to go for a walk? She should be back by now. Where is she?" Mello asked nervously under his breath.  
"Mello, chill. The girl knows how to defend herself, she probably got caught up somewhere." Matt said, barely looking up from his game.  
"Hey I can't help worrying. What if she tries that again." Mello said, referring to the day he had met Y/N.  
"Look, the reason you can't help worrying is because you love her. Why can't you admit it?' Matt asked the blonde who had now begun pacing around the room.  
"I'm not in love Matt." Mello said in a dark voice before the door opened and slammed shut again as Y/N quickly ran towards her room, followed closely by Mello.

Opening the door to the apartment, Y/N entered before shutting the door and running straight to her room. She shut and locked her bedroom door before collapsing onto her bed unconscious.  
"Y/N! God damnit open the door! Y/N open the door before I knock it down!" Mello shouted from the other side of the door. True to his word, when five minutes had passed and the door still didn't open, he began trying to knock the door down.  
"Mello stop trying to knock the door down otherwise you're paying for it!" Matt shouted  
"I don't care!" Mello shouted back to him before a loud crack was heard and the door swung open, the lock lying half way across the room due to it flying off.  
"Y/N? Y/N!" Mello asked whilst running over to her still form.  
"Y/N? Wake up. Y/N!" Mello said whilst shaking the younger girl.  
"Me..llo? What...happened..?" Y/N asked as she finally began to wake up.  
"I don't know. You went out somewhere and when you came home you came to your room, locked the door and when I broke the door down you were led here unconscious." Mello explained.  
'Oh yeah..." Y/N mumbled, remembering what had happened whilst she was out.  
"Y/N what happened to your head?" Mello asked, concern clear in his voice.  
"I..er..fell and hit my head." Y/N replied, realising the bruise and cut on her head.  
"The truth." Mello said seriously.  
"Okay, okay. I ran into that guy from the mafia who's always bugging me and he said something inappropriate so I kneed him in the stomach but when I was walking away he grabbed my leg and I fell and hit my head." Y/N explained.  
"I'll kill him..I'll fucking kill him. I swear... Y/N come here." Mello said, gesturing for her to come and sit next to him. She agreed and moved over to where she was sat next to him however as she did this, he pulled her into a hug so that she was sat in his lap. He  finally pulled back and carried her to the bathroom where he began cleaning the cut on her head before he went to get some ice to put on it.  
"Woah, Mello I'm fine. You don't have to do this." Y/N said, expecting him to still be annoyed from before.  
"Yes I do have to do this because I love you Y/N" Mello said with a serious but loving expression.  
"You took your time telling her!" Matt's voice called from the chair that he hadn't moved from since he got back.  
"Shut up Matt!" Mello shouted back.  
"I love you too." Y/N exclaimed as she threw her arms around the chocolate loving blonde.  
"Right now let me go and beat the crap out if that bastard." Mello said with his fists clenched.  
"No. Stay with me." Y/N mumbled, dragging Mello to her bed and curling up with him.  
"I love you Mello." Y/N mumbled into Mello's chest.  
"I love you too Y/N." Mello replied as the two of them fell asleep in each others arms.


End file.
